iValkyrie
by skay5269
Summary: Alone, on the roof one night because of the blond headed demon, he never saw it coming. He never realized the danger he was in. He had always thought they were just fake, that is until he became a vampire of course. Will have elements of other fantasy show's, books and movies Seddie vs Creddie...


**iValkyrie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it DAMMIT...**

**A/N: So I was looking through my old fanfiction profile and found this little piece of fiction I wrote two years ago, rereading it rekindled my love for fanfiction so i decided to continue the story. The first order of business was to edit the original to better fit the plot that I'm devising, so here it is an updated chapter 1. I will be uploading every week on Fridays, chapters will range 2k to 5k words... hope you enjoy and please review... **

**Chapter 1: Are you afraid of the dark?**

He could hear sorrowful music playing in the background and the soft thrum of humming voices. He could hear people crying, why they were crying he did not know, nor did he know were he was.

He felt like he was laying flat in a rectangular box, just big enough for his body. He felt trapped, suffocated he needed to get out. With that thought in mind he started banging on the inside of a box, which felt strangely soft, he ignored the little revelation and continue to bang on the inside of this prison he was trapped in.

He continued banging until the lid was removed and looking down at him were the shocked faces of his two best friends Carly and Sam.  
"Dude" said Sam looking as though she'd seen a ghost "your supposed to be dead"  
WHAT!

**Five Days Earlier**

* * *

It was a normal Friday at the Shay apartment. Carly and Freddie laying on the couch watching T.V while Sam raided the fridge.

"Carly, where's the ham" Sam shouted, her voice sounded far off due to the fact that she had her head deep in the fridge in the conquest of her favourite food, 'ham'. Carly smirked at her Sam as she resurfaced with a disappointed look on her face,

"You ate it all, yesterday night, remember" Carly said.

"Freddie, go get me some ham" Sam said, shooting him a burning glare. The tech producer looked towards Sam with an incredulous look on his face, taking the time to roll his eyes before answering her,

"No, go get it yourself" he said with confidence, something he rarely ever displayed in front of Sam, for fear of being beaten into a coma, but he had changed lately, not only did he act more confidently, he also challenged her a lot more and was less likely to do what she told him to. It irritated the hell out of Sam, even more than the fact that he was now so much taller than her, but she would get her way, she always got her way, she just had to be devious enough.

"Figures you would say that Fredelina, I forgot you were afraid of the dark" she chided, knowing it would get him worked up, "last time I checked you were too afraid to sleep without your night light ".

It had worked, his face had gone red with embarrassment as he retaliated, "I no longer sleep with that thing, and I'm not afraid of the DAMN DARK" his voice rising an octave, being the nerd that he is, he could not come up with a suitable comeback.

"Prove it! if you can go out and get the ham, you can finally put the whole night light thing behind you" Sam concluded with a self assured smirk.

"Fine" he said walking out the door, only realizing then that he had been conned.

"Damn it, how does she always outsmart me, I'm supposed to be the nerd here" he said to himself, "Im supposed to be smarter than her, why does this always happen to me" he thought of all the times she had somehow managed to screw him over, either an argument, bet or competitions, she always won. It annoyed the hell out of him, but he could not deny that even though he was book smart, he had limited understanding in other areas of life. It was all because of his mother, always treating him like a baby. No he will not fall for Sam's tricks, and with that last thought, he got into the elevator headed for the top floor.

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

I was sitting on a camp chair that I kept on the roof just for situations like this, stargazing, happy that I had gotten away from Sam, honestly she tortures way me too much. I don't get why she does it, yeah, I know its Sam, she bullies everyone, but I always get the worst of it and were supposed to be friends. I go here most of the time to just relax, enjoy myself and escape the frustrations of the world aka Sam's torture. Though to be fair Sam has her moments of being a really good friend although their few and far between.

I suddenly felt a slight chill at the back of my neck, an uncomfortable feeling, I felt as though he was being watched, but dismissed it as I had not heard any sound except for my own frequently shuffling feet for the last two hours, I started feeling very wary, something I only felt around Sam. Was she going to attack me without Carly to hold her back, I started looking around while getting to my feet, I was definitely too paranoid for my own good.

I started for the door when someone grabbed me from behind, screaming I turned and saw none other than Sam Puckett my personal tormentor.

"You scream like such a - g-girl" she barely managed to stutter out as she laughed her lungs out. Feeling extremely embarrassed, I glared at her trying to determine how best to handle this situation, but before I could get a word out, she put up her finger, indicating I should shut up.

"Your mother is looking for you" she wheezed, barely able to get any words out due to her laughing fit, "You better be quick, or she'll throw a fit, oh and Fredling, you better have my ham when you come down" with that last threat she walked over to the door and started climbing down the stairs.

I sighed and turned around to pack away the camp chair, I was about to leave when two hands grabbed me around the neck, I was about to turn around and shout at Sam when I realized that it couldn't be Sam, these hands were too soft. I turned around to see what looked like a woman, it was too dark to see her clearly. Her hands were still placed gently on my neck. I started to feel drowsy, what the hell?

I felt myself fall to my knees, not even realizing I was doing it. I felt her teeth sink into the side of my neck, still not much feeling. By now I knew what was happening, I had always expected I would die in some boring way such as food poisoning, what I never expected was for it to feel so good, I could feel my blood rushing to my throat and into her mouth, it was the most amazing thing I have ever felt, but all good things come to an end, as she drained the last bit of blood from me, I fell to the ground, embracing the darkness.

**Please review**


End file.
